Export of messenger RNAs (mRNAs) out of the nucleus is a highly selective and coordinated process. This process is highly regulated and one level of regulation lies in the recruitment of export factors. There is strong evidence to suggest that recruitment of mRNA-binding export-mediating factors occurs in a transcription-dependent manner. Additional cell biological and genetic observations suggest two yeast elongation factors, Rlr1 and Hpr1, are attractive candidates for playing a role in co-transcriptional recruitment of mRNA export factors. Using a combination of yeast genetics, cell biological, and genomic-based approaches, the role of these factors in the mRNA export process will be defined and characterized. In addition, the extent to which mRNA export factors are recruited to each gene will be addressed using novel genomic approaches. This will provide information on how different classes of genes associate with their respective export factors in a genome-wide context.